mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Granny
Granny (real name Agatha) is the main villain in a game of the very same name: Granny and one of the only two enemies in the entire game along with the Spider. She is the descendant of Count Orlok, mother-in-law of Slender Man, and the grandmother of Slendrina along with being related to a bunch of other people. She keeps the main hero of the game locked inside of her o' manor for days, forcing them to avoid her in order to solve the tricky puzzle required to escape the house. Info Granny can hear anything and everything in her house, making it seem like she has ears of unique power, and will go towards any noise, meaning that the player has to remain cautious and very patient to avoid the Grammy. The Player can get out of sight from Gramps by hiding in cabinets, chests, closets, the car in the garage, and under the beds like some would-be boogieman. Granny is equipped with a seemingly endless supply of bear traps, spawned to her by none other than sorcerer Quan Chi, which she will place down on the ground to try and catch the player, making him focus more on where he is walking instead of looking for items and resolving the darn puzzle to leave the house. Granny's origin, unlike with most other of Clurkicus' relatives, and what she actually is, is never mentioned in the game and can only be found on her infobox here. Her manor (and of her relatives, technically) is found isolated in a dense forest, possibly in Roumania, that had stood there for years, which might mean that she is indeed the great granddaughter of the Nosferatu, Count Orlok, making her a vampire or at least half. However, some claim that she is not a direct descendant of the Vampire and is actually a creation of Quan Chi. They also say that Slendrina (her granddaughter) is possessing the body of her to try to kill the player and that that is not Granny's doing after all. However, sceptics would call these rumours false and say that Granny has free will, but decides to be evil like the rest of her scoundrel family, either for food or for the fun of it. Her hazy white (or red, if pissed off enough) eyes which glow in the darkness exclude the great possibility of her being a human or a vampire for that matter. Granny may have killed a bunch of people who were previously captured by her and put in her house for dinner, judging by several pieces of evidence throughout the house, such as severed body parts, skulls plus bones. Wild Behaviour When the game first starts, Granny will always appear on the bloodstained floor in the centre of her basement. She will usually spend a couple of seconds there (unless a noise is made to get her attention) to see if the player had escaped and then move around the house randomly, guarding it to prevent the hero from escaping. She will also search different rooms, searching for the protagonist. Granny can go to most places in the house, it is hers after all. However, she can't get to the tunnels as she claims its "nasty down there". She will never wander into the special ed room on her own, only if the player is there. She will mainly wander and guard the ground floor area or "walk-in-the-closet" area whilst rarely going to the basement, garage or attic on her own, making these areas slightly safer to venture to, as she would not have expected for her victims to hide in those locations with less furniture and personality. Although Granny starts moving at a slow walking pace like the grandmother that she is, she will begin running quickly if she is made aware or believed of the player's presence. If a sound is made from either interacting with the environmental hazards or dropping an item in the house, Granny will immediately become aware of the exact position the sound was made and move towards it. She indeed knows her house well, as expected. Granny has varying eyesight dependent on a few factors. The easier means the more difficulty the lower base of her view range will be, actually. Crouching will significantly reduce her eyesight (often times leading to her completely ignoring the protagonist if he is crouching in front of her on easier difficulties). Additionally, the eyesight can be reduced even further by being inside of a hiding place for a long time, namely the crawlspaces that she can't or doesn't want to enter. As a result, Granny is almost completely blind to the player's presence when they are inside the rotten tunnels. If she sees the hero get into a tunnel, she will be unable to access them nor will she want to, but will stand and shake her head for a while in front of it, likely due to just missing out on catching them. If Granny spots the player, she will focus on finding the quickest way towards them, regardless of where the most recent noise was made. If any noises are made during this chase, Granny will investigate the most recent noise after the player has hidden himself like a coward. Grandma will always speak and laugh when she has finished investigating, then lay a bear trap the next time she stops moving, along with spewing out taunts and rather shrewd quotes. Once she has caught the hero, they will be forced to face her, and she will scream like mad and hit them with her bloodied Baseball Bat. The impact of the hit will knock the player unconscious immediately, and he will wake up in the starting bedroom the next day, a place Granny doubted you would escape. She will catch the hero again if they are in close proximity to her, sometimes even through walls, as described in weak walls, like a ghostly apparition. Perhaps she is one after all. If Granny spots you in attempting to hide under a bed, inside the cabinet, chest, or the car, she will not be easily fooled. In the case of beds, she will attack you using an alternate jump scare animation where she drops to the ground and lunges at the protagonist while laughing her evil tunes. In any other case, she will forcefully remove the hero from their hiding spot before whacking them with her bat until he escapes her clutches. If you are holding a Teddy Bear, Granii will follow you like a magnet, and her eyes will turn red, she will be enraged that you took her Teddy. When it is dropped, Granny will return to "normal" behaviour shortly after. The same thing happens if the hero kills her pet The Spider, by shooting him with the acquired shotgun, but this effect fades shortly after occurring but sometimes goes on forever. However, the Spider may never die at all from these shotgun wounds. Your Defence When you hit Granny with a Tranquilliser Gun, lock her in an active sauna for unknown periods of time (depending on her escape), or run her over with a car, Granny will be knocked out for a short period of time. However, she can stay out cold up from 2 minutes to 15 seconds depending on the difficulty. If she is shot with a shotgun or is caught in a gasoline explosion, she will be knocked out for 30 extra seconds of what she normally would be. However, Granny can never, ever, be killed. Quotes Trivia *Granny hates Christmas and doesn't celebrate it ever, like me irl. *If you're lucky, sometimes even if the o' hag sees you hiding under a bed, her teeth glowing red, or under or inside of a car, she will not knock you out. Instead, she will just stand there and walk away after a few moments along with rumbling about losing the player's line of sight. This seems to happen because she wants to give the player a large false sense of security but prepares to catch him as all hell when he comes out of his hiding spot. She is quite witty. *This old woman sometimes has trouble with opening and closing doors, but mostly due to her age. Sometimes, she shuts them down before going inside of the room, leading her to open them again. This looks rather funny. *Sometimes, humorously, Granny might even fall in one of her own bear traps she sets down on the floor. However, she quickly gets rid of that obstacle and continues running after the player like Sonic. *Granny also has this sort of ability that she doesn't make noise when walking. *She will sometimes manage to get her bloody Baseball bat through the wall by simply throwing it at. *Sometimes when tired of running, she will be walking more awkward, as her head shall be bobbling back and forth, left and right, up and down, and 450 degrees around, like some sort of roller coaster. How can this be? That is unexplainable. *When she hits players with her bat with super strength, she would lower her arm back to her side very slowly but then hit the player in Sonic-like speed with it. *One of her quotes sounds very similar to a line in Feel Good Inc. song by Gorillaz. Gallery Granni_art.jpg|Granny wants more flesh. Granni_teddi.jpg|Granny with her Teddy and a spirit in the background. Grammi_stairs.jpg|Granny walking down the stairs. Orlok_stairs.png|While her great granddaddy is walking up the stairs. Granny_child.jpg|Granny as a child back in 1860's (her face kind of looks like Scarecrow's). Granni_wish_bad.jpg|Granny with the bat. Granni_badroom.jpg|Granny up in your fae. Category:ParadoxTheDelirium Category:Scary! Category:Old Farts Category:Ugly people Category:Antagonists Category:Demons Category:Filled with Evil Category:Pure Evil Category:Characters Category:Non Humans Category:! Category:Undead Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Vampires Category:Cannibals Category:Gods' Creations Category:Phantasm Category:Key members Category:Lawful Evil